The present invention relates to a computer casing, and especially to an improved computer casing structure, in which the maintenance, updating and expanding works can be performed easily.
The most important elements of a computer are a CPU, memories, chip sets, interface cards, etc. These elements are installed in a mother board 10a (as shown in FIG. 1) which is mounted within the computer casing. Since the most important elements of a computer are disposed in the computer casing, the maintenance, updating and expanding of the elements are inevitable. However, in prior art, the computer casing 10a has a fixed design and a large amount of screws 11a are necessary for combining the frames. This cause the attaching and detaching of the computer casing to be difficult and further the maintenance, updating and expanding of the elements become inconvenient.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer casing. One side of the computer casing is installed with a movable door plate for opening the computer. The movable door plate of the computer casing according to the present invention has a movable design, which can be opened quickly for maintaining, updating and expanding the elements within the computer.
the primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer casing. The movable door plate in the computer casing is fixed by embedding without any screw for locking and combining, and thus, the assembly and detaching works are easily and the maintaining, updating and expanding of the elements within the compute are easy.
In order to achieve the aforesaid object, a computer casing is disclosed. At least one movable door plate is installed at one side of the computer casing, the movable door plate includes two plates. The two plates are further formed with engaged portions, respectively. At least one side of the computer casing is installed with an opening; and the engaged portions of the first plate and the second plate are embedded on edges of an opening of the computer casing for selectably closing the opening.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.